Sunset Shimmer
On-Screen Appearance Light Beam Sunset Shimmer comes out of a beam of light Special Attacks (Human) Neutral B - Angry Yell Sunset will get angry and yell at an opponent. You can hold B to let Sunset ramble on. You can even walk in front of the opponent so he/she will walk away from her. Once Sunset is done rambling, The opponent will lose part of their defense stat. It will come back after 12 seconds. Side B - Memory View Sunset will grab an opponent and view into his/her memory. This is the same as Sharon's Neutral B, Except Sunset doesn't attack afterwards. After Sunset sees the vision, Sunset will take less damage against an opponent's move she saw. Up B - Phoenix Shimmer Sunset will turn into her phoenix form and will simply fly upwards. Press B to blast fire with your wings. Down B - Pony Morph Sunset transforms into her pony form. Special Attacks (Pony) Neutral B - Yeah! That's Pony Magic! Sunset will use her unicorn magic for two things. She can shoot a magic beam by tapping B, Similar to Fox's B. Hold down B to shoot a bigger beam. Side B - Saddle Bags Sunset can grab an item or a projectile with her saddle bags. It's like Villager's B, But Sunset can use both two at a time. Sunset's bags can get punched off of her. Up B - Mask Accessory Sunset will lunge like a wrestler with her mask accessory. Typical recovery move and you can pin an opponent to the floor. Down B - Human Morph Sunset goes back to her human self. Final Smash - Sunset Satan Sunset will put on Twilight's crown and turn into her demon self. Sunset now has new moves. Sunset can throw a fireball by pressing B. Glide by pressing Side B and Up B and mind control an opponent by pressing Down B. The form lasts for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Yelps) KOSFX2: No! Star KOSFX: What do you want?! TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED!!! Taunts (Human) Up: You must be new here... Sd: (Singing) My past is not today... Dn: (Singing) You're never gonna bring me down! Taunts (Pony) Up: (Stands on her hind legs with her front hooves on her hips and looks around) Sd: (Looks away and looks back) Dn: This is really important... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. Victory 2: And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you. Victory 3: (When mostly in pony form during the match) (In her pony form, Smiling) Victory 4: (With Princess Twilight Sparkle) (Pony form) Sunset Shimmer: You're my favorite teacher... Princess Twilight: And you're my favorite student... Victory 5: (With Starlight Glimmer) Victory 6: (With EQG Fluttershy) (Sunset and EQG Fluttershy hug) Victory 7: (With EQG Rarity) (EQG Rarity and Sunset Shimmer hug) Victory 8: (With EQG Pinkie Pie) (EQG Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer hug) Lose/Clap: (Lying on her hand and knees, head hung down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks (Human) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Motorcycle *Forward tilt - Sledge Hammer *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Guitar shred *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Tries to get a video game squirrel up a tree Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Kicks her feet Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - Kick *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward with one hand saying, "You must be new here!" *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks (Pony) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - 2 Hoof Punches, then Rapid Fires Hoof Punches for 3 Seconds *Dash Attack - Horn Thrust *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Explosion *Up Smash - Jumps up and dives down *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Telekinesis *Pummel - Hoof Punch *Forward Throw- Grabs a Stick and hits the Opponent like a Baseball *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol EQG Logo Victory Music EQG Theme Kirby Hat Sunset's Hair/Sunset's Mane and Horn Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *Twilight colors *Trixie colors (B) *Starlight colors *Pinkie Pie colors *Rodger (Doug) colors (G) *Ghost Rider colors *Sunset Satan colors Trivia *Sunset Shimmer is the only EQG Character that can turn into a pony *You can hold down the "-" button to start the battle as pony Sunset Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Equestria Girls Category:Female Category:Equestria Category:Hero Category:YouTube Poops Category:Personal Picks Category:Form Changer Category:Video Movesets Category:Unlockable Characters